1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical connector having an improved means for sealing the connector from the environment, and a method for forming such a connector.
2. Background of the Related Art
Turning first to FIGS. 1-3, shown therein is a conventional connector 1 for use in harsh environments. Traditional connectors 1 and modules include M38999, M81714, M12883, and M5105 connectors, and the like. The connector 1 is built with a wire sealing grommet 11 made of silicone. The grommet 11 includes cavities 12 having holes 13, the holes 13 configured to accept wires 14 inserted therethrough. The holes 13 in the grommet 11 have a diameter that is typically less than the diameter of the wires 14 so that, upon insertion of a wire 14 into the connector 1 through a hole 13, a tight seal is created between the wire 14 and the grommet 11. As shown in FIG. 2, when holes 13 do not have wires 14 inserted therethrough, separate plastic sealing plugs 15 are used to prevent moisture and debris from entering the cavities 12 and potentially damaging the connector 1. The sealing plugs 15 come in various sizes, which depend on the diameter of the cavities 12. Installing these sealing plugs 15 is time consuming. The sealing plugs 15 add weight to the connector 1, which is undesirable. Furthermore, the sealing plugs 15 have a potential to fall out of the connector 1, making the protection offered by the sealing plugs 15 unreliable. FIG. 3 is a more detailed view of the grommet 11 having unfilled contact cavities 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,269 to Kailus, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a connector insert having pockets that are sealed by a membrane, which is molded integral with the insert. Because the membrane described in that patent is integral with the insert, the membrane necessarily must be made of the same material as the insert. However, the material used for the insert may not be optimal for use as a membrane. Similarly, the material that may be optimal for use as a membrane is not necessarily appropriate for use as a connector insert. Consequently, the membrane may shear when a wire or connector is inserted through it, and pieces of the membrane may interfere with the operation of the connector. In addition, the color of the material used for the insert may not be optimal for use as a membrane, and vice versa.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a lightweight electrical connector for use with a selectable number of wires, and a method of forming the same, in which the connector is protected against potential damage caused by moisture or other harmful substances in the environment, in which the disadvantages associated with the use of sealing plugs is avoided, and in which the types of materials used to form the sealing membranes and other connector components may be optimized depending on the application for which the connector is desired.